finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 3
Willkommen zur dritten Runde meines Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X. Wir haben schon ein großes Stück hinter uns. Doch wenn man mal auf das schaut was noch vor uns liegt steht, sagen alle nur noch: Ach du dickes Arschloch! Genug mit den Formalitäten. Jetzt gehts los. Besaid + deren Einwohner = Wo sind wir nur gelandet? Nachdem wir von Sin vom Schiff gespült und von Rikku getrennt worden sind, wachen wir in der Bucht einer Insel auch. Tidus kriegt als erstes einen Blitzball an die Birne. Natürlich schießt der Profi, ihn Like a Boss wieder zurück. Geht dann zum Strand wo ihr von Wakka begrüßt der sich daraufhin euch anschließt. Als der Rest des Teams zu Tidus kommt um ihn auszufragen, sagt er komme aus Zanarkand. Daraufhin sind alle schockiert. Haben die etwa noch nie einen aus der Großstadt gesehen? Wahre Landeier. Tidus versucht sich rauszureden, oder auf arrogant zu machen, und sagt dass er zu nah an Sin war. Was aber jetzt kommt ist unerwartet. Sie sagen uns, dass Zanarkand seit über 1.000 Jahren nicht mehr gibt. Sie sagen er sei wohl durch Sin's Gift durch die Zeit gereist. Das lässt einen über das nachdenken was man hat und wie schnell man es verlieren kann. Aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Wenn jetzt einer YOLO sagt kommt ich in der Nacht zu euch und schlag euch mit einen Baseballschläger den Schädel ein. Daraufhin nimmt uns Wakka mit ins Dorf. Die leben nicht am Strand? Ich dachte das wären alle Bewohner. Aber weiter im Text. Folgt jetzt Wakka. Sobald ihr im Wasser seid taucht etwas tiefer. Da findet ihr eine Truhe mit einer Hi-Potion und zwei Antidote. Sonst gibts nichts. Folgt dann Wakka bis zum Dorf. thumb|300px|Wo sind wir nur gelandet?Vor dem Dorf werdet ihr von Dick und Doff begrüßt. Den einzigen zwei Mitglieder der Bürgerwehr des Dorfes. Zwei Mitglieder mehr als die Polizei die nach eurem Vater gesucht hat. Bevor wir uns aber frei durchs Dorf laufen könnt, schleppt er euch noch in den Tempel und zeigt euch wie gebetet wird. Sobald ihr frei laufen könnt, lauft in das vordere, linke Haus und greift in die Truhe davor. Darin befindet sich eine Phönixfeder. Im Haus selbst könnt ihr Items kaufen. Kauft ein paar Sachen zur Sicherheit ein. Geht hinter das Haus. Da befindet sich ein kleiner Pfad der euch zu ein paar Truhen führt. Darin sind zwei Potionen, eine Hi-Potion und 400 Gil. Endlich etwas Geld. Im Dorf findet ihr dann das Lager der Bürgerwehr. In dem Lager ist ein Speicherpunkt und das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 2. Das wohl wichtigste im Dorf ist der Tempel. Tidus kann nicht anders und blamiert sich als er frägt was ein Medium ist. Aber der Priester erklärt uns was ein Medium ist. Ein Medium ist kurz gesagt ein Beschwörer. Er beschwört Bestia herauf. Aber dazu später mehr. Da ihr jetzt eh schon da ganze Dorf geplündert und euch zum Volltrottel gemacht habt, geht ihr am beste zu Wakk im Haus in der Mitte und legt euch schlafen. Gute Nacht. Und passt auf. Ich weiss wer Yolo gesagt hat. Der Priester kommt und besucht Wakka, da er sich Sorgen um das Medium in Ausbildung macht dessen Leibgarde er ist. Tidus träumt währenddessen von dem Tag als Jekkt verschwand. Als ihr wieder aufwacht ist Wakka weg. Ich komm mir so benutzt vor. Er sagte er meint es ernst. Lauft raus und geht in den Tempel. Ihr seht Wakka mit dem Priester diskutieren. Das Medium sei in Gefahr. Doch Tidus darf nicht rein, da nur Media und ihre Leibgarde in das innere des Tempels dürfen. Doch wie wir sind, is uns das egal und stürmen rein um das Medium zu retten. Der Tempel von Besaid thumb|300px|Sieht aus wie ein FlugschiffIn jedem Tempel gibt es eine Kammer der Asthra. Bevor ihr zu ihr gehen könnt, und so auch zu der Bestia, müsst ihr die Prüfung absolvieren. Diese besteht aus einem kleinen Rätsel wo man Sphäroiden in Altare einfügen muss. Also los gehts: Zuerst berührt ihr das grüne Zeichen an der Wand. Es leuchtet dann weiß auf und ihr läuft die Treppe runter. Nehmt dann den Sphäroiden von Insignia und setzt ihn in der Tür am Ende des Ganges ein. Sobald die Tür offen ist nehmt den Sphäroiden wieder raus und setzt ihn in der Wand links von euch ein. Die Wand fährt hoch und gibt der Sphäroiden von Fractura preis. Nehmt ihn NOCH NICHT mit. Lauf um die Ecke zu den eingemauerten Altar. Berührt das Zeichen auf der rechten Seite an der Wand. Die Wand wird sich daraufhin öffen und ihr könnt den Sphäroiden von Besaid nehmen. Setzt ihn in den eingemauerten Altar auf der anderen Seite ein. Die Wand um den Altar herum verschwindet dann. Geht dann zurück und nehmt den Sphäroiden von Fractura und setzt ihn dort ein wo der Sphäroiden von Besaid war. Die Wand am ende des Ganges fliegt daraufhin in die Luft und eine Truhe ist zu sehen. In der Truhe ist der Weisenstab. Die Waffe ist für einen Charakter der unsere Gruppe noch nicht beigetreten ist. Aber er ist SEHR WICHTIG. Ihr werdet jetzt erfahren warum: In ganz Spira gibt es acht Tempel. In sechs von ihnen kann man versteckte Schätze finden. Einzeln sind sie nicht besonders wichtig. Doch im siebten Tempel kann man sie benutzen um die mächtige Bestia Anima zu erhalten. Also passt da schön auf. Geht jetzt zurück zum Altar und schiebt ihn in die Richtung des leuchtenden Feldes. Der Altar versinkt im Boden und ein Aufzug erscheint. Dann erscheint Wakka hinter uns und sagt was wir falsch gemacht haben und was Media sind. Er geht dann voraus und sagt, dass wir hier warten sollen. Als ob wir das machen würden? Aber bevor wir uns überhaupt entscheiden können ob wir warten oder nicht, er scheint das Medium Donna und ihr S&M-Sklave Barthello und schmeißen uns in den Aufzug der daraufhin runter fährt. Wie es weiter geht erfährt ihr im nächsten Part. Überlebenstipp des Tages *In antiken Tempeln gibt es Aufzüge *Wenn die Bürgerwehr nur aus zwei Leuten besteht ist sich jeder selbst der nächste *Sag niemals irgendwelchen wildfremden Leuten wer ihr seid oder wo ihr herkommt Navigation Zurückblättern | Inahltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern